No one knew
by WeirdsBestFriend
Summary: When Andrew makes his dad extreamly ticked off, his dad always does the same thing, but what happenes when the others in the Breakfast Club find out just WHAT that thing that his dad does? Sad and Andrew-Centric
1. Chapter 1

Andrew's P.O.V

I got into the car and slammed the door shut. Sure I was happy about Allison and I, but I was however, _Un_happy about the fact of having to go back home with my old man and mom.

" So, whatda' ya' do at that uh..detention son? " My father asked in a sort of 'loss of words' tone.

" Don't call me son. I'm not your son anymore. " I said gritting my teeth and looking out the window with my arms crossed.

" _What_ did you say boy? " My old man asked. He knew darn well what the heck I said, he was just trying to get me to say 'I'm sorry ' Real quick or something.

He slammed on the brakes and then pushed on the pedal, only to move to the side of the road though.

" I said i'm not your son anymore, so don't call me that. " I said in the same tone as I did before. I was _not_ backing down this time.

" You piece of crap! I made you what you are! I _am_ your father! " He screamed at me with his face red in anger.

Before I knew it I saw the fist coming at me and it thankfully landed on my lower arm instead of the side of my face. But the bad thing was that he hit me with such great force, that I was shoved into the side of the car and my head hit the glass and then my other arm was brusied up too.

" You son of B****! " I screamed at him and opened the door and jumped out.

" Get back in this car, this instant you idiot! " He screamed at me, but i kept walking outwards intil I was right in the middle of the road. Then I sat right in the middle.

" Andrew! You are a _winner,_ right!? Were there other people there in the dentention who were losers?! Your not one of them son! " He screamed as his face got redder and redder from screaming and being mad.

I stayed silent as I sat in the middle of the road. My dad looked the opposite way and reached for something. I instantly recognized the object he picked up, to be his phone and he talked into it and nodded. Whoever it was and whatever the news was, I could tell it wasn't good, 'cause his face got even redder and I could even see a hint of purple. The last thing I remeber was my old man getting out of that car and charging at me, and then the pain that I got in my chest. Then it was all dark.

I woke up later to find out that the phone call came from the dumba**, principal and his bull. He said that the writting assignment was not done proper and we knew that, so we _all_ ( The whole Breakfast Club ) had to go back again tomorrow, even if it was a Sunday, my dad told me as he sat on my bed with his face now almost back to it's regular shade of pink. I tried to sit up in my bed but I instantly regretted it. There was a seering pain that went from my chest, down to my torso.

I made a hissing noise from the pain and my dad nodded and told me to get some rest. That son of a B****, could care less aout me, I already knew that. I mentally worried about going back to School with the others tomorrow though. WOuld my chest and arms be healed by then? I don't think so. What if they asked questions? What would he tell them? This sucked seriously bad.

**What 'da 'ya think? Next chapter, the whole gangs gonna have something to do with whats going on with Andrew..I feel bad for Andrew..Poor Poor Andrew.. LOL, anyway, please _REVIEW!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Andrew's P.O.V

I painfully cracked one eye open and saw my mother crying as she sat on the edge of the bed.

" Mom? What happened? " I remebered my old man and I getting really mad at each other and him punching me on my forearm, and then he..what happened again? Oh yeah..I sat in the middle of the road and he came over and kicked me in the chest. Ouch.

" Oh, Andrew..Your father brought you home unconcious, and he wouldn't tell me what happened! Did you pass out? What happened? " She asked and sniffled a little.

" He..I..nothing happened, i just passed out, I got really hot with my letterman Jacket on and the zipper got stuck, so I passed out. " I lied. It was the biggest lie in the freaking world.

" oh. " She said and looked down.

" What time is it? " I asked as i took note of it being dark outside and just now the sun was either starting rise or set.

" Five AM " She answered with a sigh.

" Oh...wheres dad? " I asked then taking yet another note of dad note being in the room. I didn't really give a sh** where the son of a bi*** was, I was just curious.

" He..he left.." She said and looked down as she wiped away another tear.

" I..I need to get ready. " I said making up an excuse to get out of my current position, but when I sat up, I instantly regretted it. There was pain from the forearm that shot up to my shoulder and then another pain that shot from my chest down to my torso.

I bit the inside of my lip so I didn't howl in pain, I couldn't let my mom know I was hurt. The only reason why she didn't see the bruise on my arm was because I still had my Jacket on. I walked to the shower and bit the inside of my lip in pain until it bled. I took a shower and put on a a simple plain white shirt and without thinking, it just so happened to be be a short sleeved one and then put on some jeans. I picked up my letterman jacket quickly and slipped my feet into my shoes. I clutched the Letterman jacket in my hand and ran down the stairs.

"Mom? I have to go to detention again, remeber? " I yelled out when I got downstairs. I put my hand on the dining table as I made my way into the kitchen.

" Mom? " I called out again and walked into the living room.

" Oh, uh, yes..detention..right." She said as she rubbed her eyes a little and made her way towards the door.

" Oh my word! What happened to your arm, Andrew!? " She exclaimed.

'_shi*' _I thought.

" I slipped in the bathroom.." I lied..yet again, to my mother..to save my father lazy, fat a**, it made no sense at all.

" My goodness..well, you really should be careful." She said and opened the door to make our way to the car.

I walked to the car alongside of her and hopped into the passenger seat. I couldn't belive my dad left.. I looked out the window and wished that I had never said those words that I had said to him. Why did have to be such a smarta**?

" Your..your father and I are getting a divorce Andrew.." My mom whispered to me from the drivers seat as we got closer and closer to the school.

" What? " I asked not beliving what I was hearing.

" I'm sorry that this is happening but.." She started but then shook her head. " Ok, your father'll be here to pick you up this afternoon. He insisted.." She said.

Why would he want to pick me up? But instead of thinking up all the reasons on why he would want to when he hated the errand of picking up his son so bad, I just nodded and opened up the door. I stepped outside and noticed that it was starting to rain. I sighed and stood there for a minute. It started pouring now. I walked about two steps and then fell over onto my knees.

" Why? " I asked. " I just wish that I could go back in time..the whole divorce is my fault. " I whispered and then sighed. It was going to be seven o'clock soon. I didn't want to have to be late on my detention.

I walked through the hallway and bruished my hand on the lockers as I walked passed them. When I finally got to the library, I opened the door and was greeted with the four other familar eyes.

" Oh hey sport-o! Thought you'd never show up! " That was Bender alright. He greeted me so warmly with his smirk too. He meant well though.

" Hi. " I said in a not so happy voice. I was trying as hard as I could not to cry. I couldn't cry though. Crying was for losers, and quitters.

" Oh jeez, what'd 'ya do to your arm there, jock strap? " He asked as he made a face of bewildermant.

" Uh, happened at a meet.." I said but then instantly regretted it. How could I have been so stupid!? We were just together yesterday and there was no meet yesterday! Ah, god!

" Wait there wasn't a meet yesterday..I didn't think so anyway.." Brian said with a look of confusion.

" I meant to say when I was practicing for the meet that's coming up.." I said quickly as I could and went to a chair.

" Did you? " Allison asked.

I looked at the table in despair. what was I going to tell them?

" _did_ you? " Allison countinued to pry and she raised an eyebrow.

" No.." I whispered.

" Then what happened? " She asked softly.

I looked at the table and now I was having to use all my strength to not cry.

" Cryings for quitters..cryings for quitters.." I recited and balled my fists up. I breathed out and un-clenched my hands.

" What happened? " Claire asked as she touched the spot on my forearm where there was giant bruise.

" If you_ must _know, I said some things to my old man, and then he punched me and I slammed into the side door of the car, and then he kicked me in the chest! When I woke up my son of a bit** father left and now my parents are getting a divorce all because of me and wanting to be my own man! Because I tried to break away and tell me him that I didn't want what he wanted! " I yelled and then slammed my head on the table and put my hands on top of my head, and let myself cry.

" I'm a loser, a quitter , a failure.." I said as I lifted my head up but still looked at the table.

" No your not.." Alison said.

" Yes..I am, I cried.." I said. I wasn't aloud to cry. At no times, was crying exceptibal.

It was silent again and I lifted my head all the way up so I could see around myself now. I turned my head and looked right into Benders eyes.

" Are my eyes red? " I asked.

Bender looked at me and sighed and nodded and short yes. I followed suit and sighed also. I looked up to see idiot vernon coming in.

" Oh, what a surprise to see you Dick. " Bender said.

" Really? It's not one for me you loser. " He said and sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

" You know Andrew, I expect that you wont be coming here again, when I talked to your dad about you having to come here again, he sounded pretty mad.." He said and stood in font of me.

" And? " I asked.

" No and, just saying I dont expect you here anymore. " He said and smiled.

" Do you know how much of a freak you are? " Bender asked to Vernon.

I smiled and Vernon glared at the the both of us as his face went red.

" I'll be back in a minute, no monkey buisness, you got that? " He asked as he pointed around to each of us.

" Ooh, Ooh, Aah, Aah! " Bender yelled sarcastically as he tried to in mitate a monkey.

Vernon shouted some kind of comment right beofre slamming the door to the library closed. We all sat in another akward silence for a second.

" Can I see the bruise on your chest? " Allison asked.

" What? " I asked in disbelief.

" The bruise..on your chest.." Allison repeated but more shy this time.

I opened my mouth to speak but then closed it. Why not? I showed it to them needless to say.

" Wow.." Clarie said as she looked at it.

" Your old man did this to you? " Bender asked.

" Yeah.." I responded.

He shook his head a little, it was almost such a small gesture, that you couldnt even see it, but I saw it.

I put my shirt back on and this time put my letterman jacket on too. I traced my finger over the 'L' on the jacket. I had worked so hard for this..But my dad was always there to rule my life. I was the one who earned this, yet he acts like I didn't anything to get this. As if it was all him.

" Welcome to the shi*ty world kid-o " Bender said and rubbed his finger over his eyebrow.

" Yeah, well, I never signed up. " I answered sarcasticly. I sat in my seat and thought over everything.

" You know what the worst thing is? " I asked. The all turned there back to me and stared waiting.

" What? " Brian asked.

" That now my parents are getting divorced and it's all my fault.." I said my voice cracking a little.

" Oh..jeez.." Claire said and shook her head. " It's not your fault Andy.." She said.

" Yes it is." I said and put my head in my hands. " It is! It is! I hate this! It's my fault! It _all_ my fault! " I yelled in a mufled scream. And then I did the one thing I thought I would never do. I sobbed. I sobbed into my hands and then sniffled and the funny thing was that once I started I couldn't stop, I had never known what it was eally like to cry a good long cry in front of other people. I knew instantly that it was embarssing though. I didn't want to lift my head up since I knew that they were staring at me, no one had probably seen a jock cry before.

" Andy.." Claire whispered. " What has you dad done to you? " She asked, but everyone knew that it wasn't meant to be answered. Everyone knew what my dad had done to me. He had tortured me.

SHe got up and held me around my shoulders as I rested my head sideways on the table, so i did not face her. I sniffled and tried to stop the tears from coming out.

" Hey sport-o.." Bender said scratching the back of his head.

I didn't respond. I felt dead inside right now.

" Andrew." He corrected himself. " I think that maybe- " He had started to act like he actually cared about my well- being but then the door suddenly busted open.

We all expected to see Vernon the Burden but instead they saw what I feared every day. They saw the reason I wanted my Knee to give out, they saw my dad.

" ANDREW! " He screamed.

I gasped and looked up into his eyes.

" Have you been..._CRYING?! _" He screamed. I knew he hated people cried.

I just looked at him and knew what was coming.

" ANDREW! I WON'T TOLERATE ANY FREAKIN ' LOSERS IN THIS FAMILY! i ESPECIALLY WONT ALLOW ANY CRIERS! YOU HAVE GOT TO BE NUMBER ONE! " He glared at me and walked as fast as he could stumble over to me, ready to punch.

" Your not in this _family_ " I retorted as I glared at him right before he was about to punch.

" what in the hell are you talking about boy!? " He screamed in question.

" Your the one getting a divorce **_right_**!? " I yelled pointing a finger in accusation of him.

" Listen to me, and listen to me good boy! I don't care what happens, I promise you, I _will_ get custody over your pathetic life! " He screamed in my face.

I stared at him, for a second or too, glaring as best and hard as I could.

" Andy's father, sir? I'm sorry but I find that highly un..un likely for you to get c-c-custody over y-your s-son.." Brian said as he gulped and looked down.

" WHy is that boy!? " My dad bellowed.

" Brian don't get in this man.." I told him.

" Y-You h-hit him which c-classify's under c-ch-child a-a-ab-abuse...s-sir.." He stumbled from being so nervous, I could even see him shaking.

" Andy were out of here, get your shi* and come on. " He said in a daring voice.

" Your an a class one A**hole, you know that sir? " Bender asked.

I stood up and grabbed my bag quickly.

" What did you just call me!? I _know_ you didn't say that boy! " He bellowed and grabbed my arm, it hurt from him squeezing it so hard. But I didn't dare say anything.

" He didn't say anything dad, let's just go. " I said, he glared at me for a moment but then yanked me by my hair in a jerky fashion and then we began to leave.

" Don't hurt him! " Allison yelled and then slammed her head on the table and put her hands over the back of her head.

" Don't hurt him..whatever.." His dad said in a mocking tone.

When we got outside, it was cold and wet from the rain that had been pouring earlier, my old man shoved and practically dragged me by my hair into the car. Usually he wasn't _this_ abusive. He must have been pretty ticked, I didn't even want to imagine when he got really mad, this was just a little ticked off, this was apparently nothing. He sat in his seat which was obviously on the drivers side and by the time we got to our home, my mom was sitting formally on the couch with her legs looking as if they were glued together from her feet to her torso. She was stiff and put on a fake happy smile when we got home.

" Hello Andrew. " She said and then looked up to my dad and nodded a short nod. He grunted and sat as far away as he could from her when sitting on the same couch.

" What do i have to do? " He asked as she held out some papers and a pen.

" All you have to do is sign your name..and then we have to go to court so one of us can get Andrew.." My mom said as she rubbed her eyes from the on-coming tears. I looked at her with a sad face, how could this be happening to me?

" You mean so that**_ I_** can get Andrew. " My dad said fiercly and quickly signed the papers. I saw my whole world crumble right before my very eyes. It was craziness that one little sgnature meant that you were no longer lovers or together forever.

" Andrew, honey, call one of your friends and go, don't take your jeep to there house tonight, it's got a flat tire. Tell them to pick you up, okay? " My mom said to me. I geuss she could see the face of sadness that I had plastered on my face.

I nodded, I didn't need to watch this but then I thought for a moment. WHat if he hurt her or even tried? How would she defend herself!?

" Promise you wont hurt her dad.." I said as I looked straight at him.

He stared at me hard.

" Get out of here you loser. " He said and I knew what that meant instantly.

_' I wont tolderate any losers in **this** family! ' he yelled at me_.

I knew exactly what it meant. It meant that he just tolerated me and to him I was a loser which obviously meant I was no longer in this family, or his family anyway, they were divorced after all. I may be a jock but that doesn't mean i'm completley dumb.

I turned the door knob and pressed the first number on speed dial, I would just have to wait to see who it was that I called for my rescue.

" Hey, sport-o, what's up? Did you dad kill ya'?" I apparently had called Bender.

" I need some help. Can you pick me up at my house? " I asked as I put my head in one of my hands. I had a headache coming on pretty fast.

" Yeah, sure but you owe me! That's offically one I.O.U! " He yelled in a mocking voice. I knew that he probably would want either nothing or something not that big at risk or anything.

" Thanks. " I answered and closed the phone, putting it back in my pocket. I looked out on the road and sat down by the sidewalk as i listened to my parent scream. I sighed, there was no more tears left in me. My world was falling apart all because of my mouth. I geuss I was sitting there for a while because the next thing I knew Bender was in a car with the rest of the breakfast club. It was a big huge van.

" Hey jock strap, let's go! " Bender yelled with a half smile on his face, the other windows were down and I saw they were smiling too.

I got up quickly as I shook my head from my thoughts.

" Hey Andy! " Claire greeted as she opened up the door.

" Glad to see your alive man. " Brian said in a laughing tone. I knew they all just wanted to compleley forget about the whole breaking down thing. I smiled and nodded.

" SO, so what happened? " Bender asked as he drove not to cautiously.

" Divorce..it caused havoc, and my dad kicked me out of his life and family, so my mom told me to call a friend 'cause things were gonna get ugly. I told her I wanted to stay and protect her, 'cause I knew when my dad got mad there was no stopping him unless someone calmed him down, and my mom wasn't exactly the best in calming him down. He only calms down out of embarssment...but anyway she made me go and he promised to hurt her..so im just hoping he doesn't break that promise 'cause then i'll have to go and kick his a**. " I said as they listened intently.

" Wow.." Allsion said and looked a little surprised at what all had happened.

" But why is everyone here? " I asked a thought and question that I had been wanting to ask for a while now.

" Well, we arranged a sleep over at brian's house but we figured you were in enough deep crap with your dad and calling would make your dad madder. I was worried though.." Allison answered and I half- smiled at her.

I nodded thankful that i actually had good friends that would actually lend an ear and then some. The other jocks may be my friends but were never there when i needed to talk about something other then chicks and sports, one time i tried to talk to them about my knee and they would just change the subject, but not these guys. These people were my true friends.

"So, did he..you know.. I mean I know that you told us what happened earlier but..what do you mean he kicked you out of his family?" Claire asked in a soft concerned voice, she had grown to be more caring and adapted to haning out with us a little more everyday.

I looked at her and shook my head, really not wanting to talk about it at all. I was no longer his son in his eyes and that was what hurt the most. That was the thing that had broken my heart. I would have rather him throw a brick at my head then kick me out of his family. I mean sure the first day, i had wanted for to not talk to me and I had said that I was no longer his son, but I was still his son, no matter what I had said, I would have accepted him sll over again. It was just me and my stupid anger, why hadn't I just bit my lip?!

" He didn't hurt me..I'll tell you that.. " I answered finally and look out the window.

" What _did _he do to you then? " Allison asked pressing and prying into my life, but I knew it was just because she cared about me. I would have done the same.

" He..I...I don't want to talk about it. " I answered flatly and looked into her eyes and then back outside.

" Andy, you need to tell us what happened. " Allison said in a low voice that seemed a little bit too creepy. She put a warm hand on my hand though I instantly looked at her. I knew I had to tell her or she would just countinue.

" He called me a loser and tolerated it..he said he wouldn't tolerate losers in _this_ family, which mean I'm no longer his family..Which means he doesn't want me..as a son.." I told her as my voice got smaller and smaller inti'll it was barley a whisper. But I knwo they still heard what I had said.

It was silent for a minute and then Bender looked back at me for a brief second and I closed my eyes not wanting to look at anyone at the moment. It was all just too much.

" I'm sorry this is happeneing Andy.." Brian said and looked at his feet nervously.

I just looked at the ground again and looked out the yet again and saw that it had begun to snow, but I had no idea how. Earlier today it had been raining and it had been warm, I mean sure it was winter but we had been having really weird weather latley. Who knew what was going to come next? Was it going to be 100 degrees tomorrow or 20? Who knew the answers to anything anymore?

" I-it's snowing.." Claire said and the n we all. The whole breakfast club looked out the window and we all we instantly sparked with joy.

" Who wants to pull over? " Bender asked and swerved instantly in his crazy manor of his. He pulled over right in the middle of driving. We were almost to Brian's house anyway.

I smiled for once in a really long time. I jumped out of that car and we ran into the small little forest type habitat that we were at. We had gone out of my neighbor hood and were almost in brian's but before his house, there was a small wooded area. We ran into it and started an all out snowball fight. I hid behind a tree and made a big snowball that I was going to get Bender in the back with. Maybe I could have a little competition with the big guy. I ran as quietly as I could to get behind a tree that was fairly close to Bender. He turned around witha big snowball in his hand but mine was just a tad bit bigger. I peeked out behind the tree but didn't see me and turned back to face another deriction to start walking. I walked right out from behind the tree and launched the frozen persipitation right at the back of his head and made it! I laughed my weird laugh. I knew it was a really weird laugh, and no one needed to tell me so. I ran as fast as I could through the snow as he ran right after me. I was still faster then he was from the eight laps I had to do daily. I ran unti'll UI was sure that I was going to pass out and then I fell onto the blanket of snow as Bencdeer finally caught up with me and laughed as hard as he could.

" hey there slow poke. " I said and smiled as I looked up at him from the ground.

" Hey there speedy gongzalez. " He answered back and I laughed again, I was sure my chesty was going to burst from lack of air.

I got to my feet and smiled widly as we made our way back tot he car, but that's when something horrible happened. Something that could have not been possibly any worse. SOmething that we all knew went danger. Something that especially meant danger for a certain someone and that meant me.

**So, what do you 'ya think? Oh and for the tiup to anyone who reads this, it is not going to be Andy's dad that is the bad news! or Andy's mom! It's is no one from his family that is part of the bad news! Thanks and review!**


End file.
